


Go, Honey

by satanic_panic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: It seems as if all you do is worry.





	Go, Honey

You had been so worried about Quentin, when everything kicked off and he was thought to be dead, you spent many nights watching the news, chewing at your lip, worrying; but then, one night, you were laid in bed, trying to put the worry from your mind, when there came a knock at the window. Furrowing your brows, you walked over, drawing the curtains open, your mouth falling open in shock when you stared into a pair of cobalt eyes that you knew all too well; shaking hands opened the window as you let him in, hugging him closely and doing your best not to sob until you pulled away, your lips almost touching his, so close you could feel his breath fan across your skin as he looked down at you. 

"Quentin…" you whispered, voice just shy of cracking and breaking. 

Quentin smirked a bit, tilting his head to the side a little and clicking his tongue. "I'm back." 

You looked over his face, swallowing thickly, worrying if he could feel the tremble of your hand as you placed it against his cheek, breath hitching in your throat. "I thought you were dead…" 

He shook his head, pulling you back in with a heavy sigh, one hand at the back of your head, the other on your hand as he let out a low hum. "It was all an illusion. I'm fine." 

The reassurance stopped your hand from shaking as you pulled away again, allowing the hand that was at the back of your head to slip down to your jaw. "I'm… I'm glad you're home." 

He leaned down a little, looking down at your lips for a moment, but just as he was about to finally seal the deal and kiss you, the door opened; your roommate, Billy, busted in, panting heavily but giving you a look of confusion when he saw how close you and Quentin were. 

"It's Frank," Billy explained, "he knows we're all here… (y/n), you have to run." 

You looked from Billy to Quentin, worry flooding through your veins again. "W- what?" 

Quentin nodded, clearing his throat as he fully broke away. "Go. Run. We'll find you." 

"Quentin…" you whispered, grasping his hand and shaking your head. 

Billy let out a cough, grabbing your attention again. "Go find Brian, or whatever his name is, get to the safe house… we can't have you getting hurt." 

Quentin placed a quick kiss to your forehead, doing his best not to savour the moment and linger. "Go, honey." 


End file.
